Aperture Sciences
by Ex-Invader Raymond
Summary: Hello! Welcome to this prerecorded message about this story. The setting takes place in Aperture Sciences. Our test subject is Vanessa,my newest human oc. Raymond will try to break her and himself out. BuT wiLL ThEY succeed? Find out in,in,in...MESSAGE DELETED


"Good Morning,you have been in suspension for 50 days. In compliance with

state and federal regulations,all testing candidates in the Aperture Science extended

relaxation center must be revived for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise.

You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer,look up at the ceiling."

A loud buzzer goes off. Vanessa looks up at the ceiling.

"Good,you will hear a buzzer,when you hear the buzzer,look down at the floor."

A loud buzzer goes off. She looks down at the floor.

"Good. This completes the gymnastic portion of your mandatory physical and mental

wellness exercise. There is a framed painting on the wall. Please go stand in front of

the painting."

Vanessa walks over to the painting.

"This is art. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer,stare at the art."

A loud buzzer goes off. Vanessa stares at the painting.

"You should now feel mentally reinvigorated. If you suspect that staring at art has not

provided the required intellectual sustenance,reflect briefly on this classical music."

Some classical music starts playing,then a buzzer goes off.

"Good. Now please return to your bed."

Vanessa goes back to sleep.

"Good MORning,You have been in suspension for 9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9-

Vanessa hears a knock on the door as the voice goes on. She hears a male

British accent.

"Hello? Vanessa? You in there? It's me Raymond...Helllloooo? Are you...gonna open the door?

At any time? Hello!? No...Are you gonna open this door? Cause this is fairly urgent...

Oh just open the door! Hello friend! Why not open the door? Fine,no,absolute

fine. It's not like I don't have 10,000 other test subjects begging me to help them escape.

You know,it's not like this place is about to explode!" he knocks on the door again.

"Alright,look,I'll be honest. You're the last test subject left,and if you don't help me,

we're both gonna die. Alright,I didn't wanna say it,but there you go! You dragged it

right out of me. Alright? DEAD. OPEN-

She opens to door to her alien friend.

"AHHHH!"screamed Raymond. "God,God,you look terri-I mean...good,looking

good actually." He quickly said. He starts to walk in. "Are you okay? Are you-

don't answer that. I'm absolute sure you're fine. There's plenty of time for you to recover.

Just take it slow."said Raymond.

"Please prepare for emergency evacuation."

"Stay calm! Stay calm. Prepare,it's all it's saying,prepare. It's all fine,alright." He goes

over to a control panel in the ceiling. "Don't move,cause I'm gonna get us out of here.

Oh! You might wanna hang on to something..."he explained. Vanessa hangs on to a

railing. "Word of advice,up to you." The room starts to move. It shakes. "You alright

down there? Can you hear me!? HELLO?" The room stops. Raymond pops his head

down from the panel room. "Most test subjects suffer from cognitive deterioration,after a

few months in suspension...Now you've been under for,QUITE a lot longer,and it's

NOT out of the question,that you might have a very minor case of serious brain damage.

But don't be alarmed...although if you do feel alarmed,try to hold onto that feeling.

Because,that is the proper reaction to being told that you have brain damage."he explained.

Vanessa just stood there,bored about his lectures.

"Do you understand what I'm saying,at all? Does any of this make any sense? Tell me,

just say yes!"

"Y-yes."she said.

"Good,now...say apple! Apple."said Raymond.

"Apple."she said. "Good!" An alarm goes off. "Oh crap!"he goes back into the panel in the

ceiling. "All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core

meltdown."said the voice. The room starts to move and shake. "Okay look! I wasn't gonna

mention this to you,but,I'm in pretty hot water here!" said Raymond. A piece of the ceiling

falls in. "How you doing down there?!"he asked. "Good!"Vanessa responded. The room

starts to go up. "The reserved power went out,so of course the WHOOLLLEE relaxation

center stopped waking up the bloody test subjects!"he ranted. "HOLD ON! This is a bit

tricky! And of course,nobody tells me anything! Noooo,why should you tell me anything!

Why should I be informed about the ten thousand bloody test subjects I'm supposed to be

in charge of! It's close! Can you see?"he asked. "Uhh...sure."she replied. "Am I gonna

make it through?"asked Raymond as he moved the room toward another. "Yes?"said

Vanessa. "Uh,uh,just gotta get through here!" he hits a room. "I just gotta concentrate!

And who's fault do you think it's gonna be? When,management comes down here,and finds

10,000 flipping vegetables!"he ranted again. "I don't know..."she said. The room shakes.

"Augh,I hit that one,I hit that one! Ok listen,we should get out of storage strait! If anyone

asks,and no one's gonna ask,don't worry,tell em as far as you know,the last time you checked,

everyone looked pretty much alive! Alright,not dead!"he said. "Okay..."replied Vanessa.

"Okay,almost there! On the other side of that wall,is one of the old testing tracks! There's a

piece of equipment there that we're gonna need to get out of this place! I think this is a docking

station! Get ready!" he slams into the wall. "Good news. It's not a docking station. So there's

one mystery solved. I'm gonna attempt a manual override,on this wall. Could get a bit technical."

he said as he slammed into the wall again. "ALMOST THERE!"he screamed. "Remember,you're

looking for a gun that makes portals! NOT BULLET HOLES! But,don't worry,you'll figure it out!"

he said. He slams into the wall a third time. She starts to walk through the whole. She falls through

some glass into a room.

"Hello! And again,welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We are currently

experiencing technical difficulties due to circumstances of potentially apocalyptic significance,

beyond our control. However,thanks to emergency testing protocols,testing can continue. These

pre-recorded messages will provide instructional and motivational support,so that science can

still be done. Even in the event of eNVIromental,social,economic,or structural collapse."

Vanessa just stood there taking what it all said in.

"The portal will open,and emergency testing will begin,in 3,2,1."

An orange portal opens up right in front of her. She walks through it.


End file.
